


tie me up

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	tie me up

被开门声惊醒，我才察觉到我在沙发上等睡着了。  
已经凌晨四点多了。我抓起手机看了一眼，有点皱眉头。听动静他应该是在玄关换鞋，我一边叫了他一声一边走过去接他，拐过门廊却看到人歪歪扭扭地扶着鞋柜，单脚站着，一只手费力地去解自己的鞋带。  
空气中一股酒气。  
他已经换下了晚上决赛直播时穿的T恤和西装外套，随便套了件卫衣。眼尾和脸上因为酒气而有些发红，不难看出之后的庆功宴他们聊得挺开心的，当然也可能是因为喝了酒，他只要喝一点酒就会变成这个鬼样子，莫名兴奋，迷糊，讲话也黏黏糊糊的，果然看见我来了，开始冲我撒娇：“老公，鞋子解不开——”说着，把那只脚伸到了我眼前来。  
我只能认命地半蹲下去，给祖宗解鞋带，都他妈拽成死扣了，能解开有鬼了。脱下一只鞋，他径直踩到我的脚上，自己费劲地把另一只也踢掉，顺势踩上我另一只脚，抱住我的脖子，在我的下巴下冲我傻笑：“老公——”  
“哎，哎。”我抱着他腰，在他脸上闻来闻去，想借此判断他喝了多少。他酒量太浅了，虽说庆功宴都是认识的人，可我也不放心。晚上没能去现场，我是在办公室一边加班一边看完了整场直播。如果我没记错，我低头亲了两口他的眼角，我的小宝贝还掉眼泪了。  
他乖乖地闭着眼睛，让我亲他。我说：“恭喜结束，这几个月辛苦了，宝贝。”  
心里在想，去你大爷的青春有你，去你大爷的一百个练习生！本人的屈辱绿帽之旅今天起正式结束！  
“嗯！”他大声应了一声，立刻反问我：“那你想我了吗？”  
“想你，想得要死了。”他这段时间日程拍得满，前阵子还在国外待了段时间，好不容易回来又是彩排又是决赛的，后两天连电话都不给我打了，我只能上微博去关注站姐。看个直播还要看他跟别人有说有笑的，这会儿抱到人了，又想亲又想咬，怎么看怎么牙痒痒。  
他对我的回答很满意，奖励般地在我脸上亲了一口，也没管我抱着他在他身上开始乱摸的咸猪手，躺在我肩膀上，垂着眼睛自顾自开始嘟嘟囔囔讲话：“哎，时间过得好快呀。我今天，嗝，还跟李老师说，要是能再聚在一起就好了，因为……啊！你拧我！”  
他抬手凶狠地抽我胸口一巴掌：“疼！”  
“老公待会给你吹吹。”我揉揉他屁股，顺势把他托起抱在怀里，往沙发那边走，“咱回家了就不说工作了好吗？老公都多久没见了。让老公看看你。”  
他被我放下，正面坐在我的腿上，歪着脑袋笑嘻嘻地捏我的脸：“你是不是，吃醋了啊？”  
等他的时候家里没开灯，只有玄关留了一盏灯。他身上的酒气经过体温蒸腾已经沉淀成一股浓酿的暗沉香气，幽幽在鼻息间扩散。明暗的阴影下，背对着光线的人只有轮廓在我手掌下清晰，久违的单薄脊背，结实腰线，绵软臀瓣，一一丈量过去，熟悉的拥有感让我躁动的心得到安抚。那双总是看起来柔顺无害的下垂眼水汪汪漾着有些痴痴的目光和狡黠的活泼，好像一只带钩的小手在勾引我的意志。我盯了他半天，恶狠狠地在他唇上亲了两口，恨不能咬他一口吞下去：“是的，醋死了。每次在节目上看见你，都恨不能冲进去，把你拖到没人的地方，就地正法。”  
把那些意图不明的坏小子们都赶离你身边，让所有人都知道你有人疼爱，有人娇宠，像捧一只蝴蝶一样把你捧在掌心里，哪怕只是想想。更多的时候，只是思念你，思念你在身边的时刻，思念你没有防备、同我最没有距离的时刻，比如眼下，他开始趁我走神解我的衬衣扣子，一边解一边主动在我腿上晃了晃，蹭了蹭。暗示的动作像是有什么开关一样，登时把我还在胡思乱想的脑子一键清空，双手条件反射地从他卫衣下摆摸进去，摸上他温热的腰。  
“待会天亮我还要赶飞机，再回来就是下周了。”他舔吻着我的下巴，我闻言手顿了一下，深吸一口气。一周么，也不是不能忍，我刚想说那算了宝贝，不做了，他却又口齿不清地说了句什么，见我没听清，干脆攀上来凑到我耳边，咬着我的耳朵，把耳语和潮湿的热气一齐灌给我：“所以你可以多干几次，用点力，别让我想你。”  
跟喝醉了的人是没办法讲究什么理智的。我不想说是我的宝贝恶狠狠咬着我肩膀逼我进去的，那样太不男人了，但衣服都没脱干净把他顶得坐在我身上哭喘时的满足感着实让我把一切都抛到了脑后。我们以前没在酒后做过，所以我从来不知道他会有这样的一面，叫得比平时都要好听，沁过雪水般的嗓音带着几分醉意和不堪承受的脆弱感，露出来的身体兴奋到泛红，下面的水格外多，多到两人交合之处滑腻不堪；他还主动按着我的腹肌自己晃动，肉棒滑出来后，膝盖抵着身下的沙发跪起来，一只手发着抖去扶，却半天对不准，急得腿都软了，委屈地抬头催促盯着他眼睛发红的我：“老公，老公快来，插不进去……”  
我抱起他，翻身把他压在下面，抱着他插进去用力抽顶，他发出舒服得快要哭出来的声音，两条腿主动盘上我的腰，把我锁在他两腿之间。他呻吟时扬起的修长脖颈就在我眼前，我一边揉捏他的屁股一边吻上那截雪白，亲了两口却发现异样，他脖子上有一圈东西，先前光线暗，我一直以为他戴了choker，可碰到却发现，那里什么也没有，那好像是一个文身。  
不对，宝贝不会在这样的地方文身的。我微微抬高身体，一边继续抽顶，一边微微把他的卫衣领子往下拉了一下。他微闭着目光，一边喘着，一边好整以暇地望着我，温顺地抬起一点身子方便我查看，我莫名喉咙一紧，一种类似紧张和害怕的感觉在心里涌出，我俯下身去，发现那是一行字，用马克笔写的。有些歪歪扭扭，应该是他自己对着镜子涂的。  
我拼出了开头几个字母……那是我的名字。  
我不知道我的表情看起来是怎样的，但等我反应过来时，我的动作几乎已经失控了——他的衣服，我的衣服，我们两个人的衣服都被我胡乱地扯下不知道扔到哪里去了，他被我按着后颈按在茶几上，有些粗暴地从后面顶进去，用带着血腥味的吻吻遍他背上所有可以看见的皮肤；他被我连续不停的动作撞得耐不住大叫起来，两只手无助地抓着茶几边缘，整个客厅里像是在打架一样。我用手按着他的小腹，滑下去揉弄他颤巍巍快要射出来的性器，他的眼泪一串一串的，湿滑的后穴紧紧含着我的肉棒不住痉挛，整个屁股都在发抖，像是已经要到极限了。我喘着粗气在他耳边说：“老婆，我可不可以射在里面？老婆？让我射在里面好不好？然后给我生宝宝好不好？”  
他哭着摇头，说不出话。前面还没射，已经控制不住地往外流大量的清液，失禁一般无法承受的快感让他从身到心都崩溃放弃，在我愈发凶猛的冲刺顶弄中宛如经历了多场小死。激烈且绵长的高潮前后夹袭，让他整个人都颤抖着失去了声音。我没等他缓过来，又重新插了进去，这次我把他抱到沙发上躺着，一边缓慢抽弄，一边着迷地吻他的脖颈。  
他慢慢清醒过来，手脚绵软地攀住我，连续高潮后的身体格外敏感，没插一会儿就又被我磨着G点咬着手指送上巅峰。他以前不让我这么玩的，他害怕，怕我把他弄坏。我怎么可能呢？两条细长的腿快要夹不住我的腰，被我挂在臂弯上，在他的挣扎抽泣中再次顶进去，操开他抗拒又无法控制迎合的身体，看他在身下呈现只有我才能看到的样子。我拨开他汗湿额头前的碎发，亲他滚烫的脸蛋：“别拒绝我，宝贝。让我全都给你。”  
他晕晕乎乎的，好像因为运动酒精扩散的缘故，比刚进门的时候醉得更厉害了，渐渐不再挣扎了，乖顺地放任我无度索求。在他又一次射出来后我又拖着他强行换了姿势，我躺在他身后，抱着他的腰从后面顶他，这是平时他有点抗拒的姿势，因为进得太深，快感很强烈，前面还蹭不到床单得不到安慰，有时候会被我恶劣地插到射，偶尔拔出来还会有水喷出来。可今天他大概是没力气了，只是靠着我的胸口喘息呻吟，不时微微转头，让我亲亲他。  
我一边耐心细致地吻他，一边揉捏他的胸部，他含糊地在唇齿间说了什么，我低头去听，他在问：“你爱不爱我？”  
我答：“我爱你。”  
他轻轻抬起手，我立刻握住，跟他十指交扣。他喘得很急，呼吸里都带着水汽声：“你只可以爱我。”  
我温柔地从他的脸颊亲吻至下巴，至脖颈，至那行字。待会我要帮他洗掉，这么漂亮的颈子，不应该留下任何束缚。“我只爱你。”我抱紧他，“我最爱你，永远都爱你。”  
我被那短短一行字困住了。他拴住了我的喉咙，从今以后，我哪里都去不了了。  
而我心甘情愿。  
最后我射进去的时候，天都快亮了。他前面已经射不出什么了，半硬着可怜兮兮地垂在腿间，只有后面瑟缩地绞紧我的东西，整个人紧绷在我怀里发抖，而后脱力，累得立刻睡着了。  
   
   
我们两个就这么抱着，在沙发上睡过头了。  
助理在外面咆哮砸门时，飞机已经晚点了，改签了下一班。我们两个狼狈地从沙发上滚下来，找衣服，他先踉跄地去洗澡，我在外面收拾现场，在打扫的阿姨来之前把家里弄出个人样，给自己留点脸面——这是他交待的。沙发已经不能要了，茶几上的东西也撞得乱七八糟，地上到处是可疑液体，他说要是阿姨来的时候发现什么，这个家他就不回来了，以后让我自己过。  
他匆匆洗漱完，酒是已经彻底清醒了，但看起来还是非常疲倦。后面肯定也肿了，我昨晚睡前摸了。想到他待会又要坐飞机，我心疼死了，可又不敢说什么，不敢找骂。毕竟他昨晚让我多干几次，没让我把他往死里干。  
我把他送到门口，帮他穿上外套，例行在他脸上亲亲，让他一路小心。他正要开门，忽然又停下，转过头来看我，朝我勾勾手，示意我靠近一点。  
我凑过去，他看着我，小声问：“回来的时候还爱我吗？”  
我捧着他的脸，把他按在门上，亲到助理在外面又开始疯狂砸门，亲到他喘不上气，脸通红地捶我背，恋恋不舍地最后用力在他嘴上亲了一口：“爱你，回来时爱你，每次回来都爱你，到死都爱你。”  
 


End file.
